


Stop Searching - Mini Series

by avenirdelight



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Liverpool, Liverpool F.C.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenirdelight/pseuds/avenirdelight
Summary: Trent and Lizzie have been best friends since they're seven. He's a witness of her love stories, from one guy to another. But Trent wishes that she would stop searching, because he's the one that has been there.
Relationships: Trent Alexander-Arnold/Original Character(s), Trent Alexander-Arnold/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. PART 1

“I just don’t like seeing you hanging out with him,” Trent says when Lizzie has just arrived at his house. He has asked her to go shopping with him. He’s never sure of what would look good on him, so he has Lizzie, his best friend, to be his personal stylist.

“Well, he’s nice. I don’t see why I shouldn’t be friends with him.”

“I know him. He’s not as nice as you think he is.”

Lizzie scoffs at his remark. She throws herself in the couch, listening to his footsteps fading away as he goes to the kitchen. She was such in a good mood today. She just hung out with her girlfriends. One of them brought his boyfriend, and his friend was tagging along so they all ended up hanging out and having lunch together.

One of those guys was John. Since her first meeting with John at a party a month ago, they had followed each other’s Instagram, met again a couple of times, and casually chatted on direct messages. Her girlfriends say that he fancies her and she can clearly see that by the way he flirts with her. But until now she’s still undecided about her feelings towards him.

Trent, in the other hand, has started to get irritated when he knows that Lizzie has befriended John. He’s always so protective of her. He always makes his opinions clear about any blokes that try to get close to her. Since day one, he had told her that he doesn’t like this particular John because of his drama with his ex that became a public’s secret.

Lizzie always takes Trent’s precautions into account, but sometimes he gets overprotective and it annoys her. She’s a big girl. She can decide what’s good or bad for her.

“Trent, I know you’re trying to protect me. But you can’t do this every time I meet a new guy.” After a while, Lizzie decided to follow Trent to the kitchen, trying to make the mood better. She doesn’t want to spend the evening with them both being mad at each other.

Trent is sitting on the bar stool, eating the lunch she bought him. “Well, you just happen to meet people I know. Everybody knows they broke some girl’s hearts, I don’t want you to be their next victim,” he replies.

“Well, we don’t know that,” she opens the fridge and takes a bottle of her favorite carbonated drink.

“I’m just saving you from another heartbreak,” he shrugs, looking at her drinking from the pink bottle. “I don’t want you go through it again.”

Lizzie sighs as she walks to him. She hugs him from his side and pressed her cheek on his arm; he doesn’t budge. “I’ll be okay if I go through it again. I know you’d be there like you always did. It’s just going to be another 30 days of my favorite Starbucks drinks, Trent.”

Trent shakes his head, reminiscing those days where he had to witness her crying over some dickheads that didn’t even deserve her tears. He was always there, and Lizzie is right, he’ll be there in her next heartbreak. He falls silent and puts a kiss on top of her head.


	2. PART 2

“Told you John’s not as nice as you think.” That’s the first thing Trent says after he opens the door.

Lizzie is sitting in her bed against the headboard, hugging her knees, staring into nothing. But she quickly turns her gaze to him when she hears his voice. She frowns when she sees his empty hands; he doesn’t bring the cure to her pain, the vanilla latte she had asked him.

“Where’s my Starbucks?”

“I know you haven’t eaten in 2 days, I’m not going to give you any coffee before you eat properly.”

She sighs out of annoyance. “Then I don’t need you here if you’re just going to scold me and make fun of me.”

“I mean, I’m not just your Starbucks deliverer, you know,” Trent says as he approaches her and sits at the end of the bed. “I can give you hugs or back massages. I can drive you to get your favorite pancakes right now, or— Oh! I can go to John’s house and punch him right on his face.”

She lets out a soft chuckle. “The last one sounds good but I really just need hugs.” She crawls across the bed to him and he welcomes her into a big hug with a soft smile plastered across his face.

Trent was in London for a match when Lizzie and John broke up. It has been two days of crying alone in her room for her. She feels stupid for not listening to Trent’s warning and fell for John’s sweet words, resulting into the unnecessary heartbreak she’s going through right now. And all she can think about is how much she hates John and some people she knew that turned out to be arseholes.

“Please don’t ever be an arse, Trent. Please don’t break girls’ hearts. Don’t be like those selfish, narcissistic, arrogant guys who think that it’s okay to whatever they want and treat girls with no respect like we’re toys that they can play with,” she mumbles into his shoulder.

“I think you would scold me first if I ever start to become like that. You would slap me to bring me back to my senses, wouldn’t you?”

“True. I mean, why can’t boys just be like you?” she sighs. Trent doesn’t respond. He just lets her words welcomed by the silence.

“Why can’t I find someone like you?” she continues.

Trent’s heart stops. It takes a good few seconds for him to let Lizzie's words sink in. But then he lets out a chuckle out of nervousness. For a split second, he knows that he’s crazy for thinking that she wants him. He wishes that it’s true, but she’s just heartbroken and all she means is she doesn’t want to be with another arsehole, not actually be with him.

Trent still doesn’t respond, afraid of saying wrong things. Because the only thing that’s circulating on his mind is “why can’t you just be with me?”. It’s on the tip of his tongue. But there’s no way that he can say it. They’ve known each other since they were seven and Trent doesn’t even want to imagine how angry she would be if he suddenly confesses that he has loved her since they were sixteen. He believes it would ruin everything. So right now, he can only wish that she would stop searching and be with him.


End file.
